The game of ping pong, or table tennis, is played throughout the world, both leisurely and competitively. A fundamental element of the game is the ping pong table, which, in very general terms, is comprised of a level playing surface elevated some distance off the ground and a net that splits the playing surface into two equal sides. Tables geared towards the leisure market are typically constructed of metal frames, with metal legs, and are often collapsible for storage. Tables geared towards competitive play may be constructed of similar metal frame technology, or, in some cases, with a solid base.
A well known frustration to the sport is loose ping pong balls. Because of their lightweight design and bounce they can easily become errant and a frustration to the players to corral. As is often the case, errant ping pong balls find their way underneath the playing surface. To retrieve the balls one must often crouch down below the table to retrieve the balls. In both leisure and competitive play this is a well-recognized nuisance.
There exist attempts at resolving this problem. One such attempt is a table skirt that is comprised of a cloth-like, stretchable material that attaches below the playing surface and extends down to the ground, around the frame of the table. This provides for a closed surface, from table to floor, on all four sides of the table thus preventing errant balls from entering the air space below the table. This approach, however, comes with significant cost, that heretofore, aside from isolated competitive environments, has not been accepted by the marketplace. Secondly, in the leisure market, where a variety of metal frame tables exist, the skirt approach becomes problematic, as custom-shaped skirts are necessary. Thus, cost becomes an issue again. Third, installing the skirt can be a challenge particularly to a metal frame table.
There exists a need in the marketplace to resolve the well-known dilemma of errant ping pong tables below the playing surface. The solution should be cost-effective, practical, and user-friendly, particularly when geared towards the leisure market.